Produce bags are dispensed directly to customers at produce counters or the like, where the customer can bag the produce as it is chosen for purchase. A common problem with dispensing produce bags is providing the bag to the consumer in a convenient, simple, and reliable fashion. Further considerations relate to ease of replenishing the supply, uniformity of dispensing, ease of opening, and providing closure means such as bag ties or the like. Prior art patents have contemplated various dispensers for produce bags, including rolls of unfolded or folded bags, dispensing boxes, and stands, which may be wall mounted for free standing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,146 entitled “plastic bag dispenser” sets forth a system for dispensing bags from a roll having an axle, which is supported in a slot. A “finger” is provided on the upstream side of the tongue with a gap therebetween for receiving a portion of the next bag to be dispensed, temporarily anchoring same in a convenient location for access by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,991 issued 1967 illustrates a gussetted bag having a lengthwise fold and sealed at the base to form a star seal, similar to the fold and bottom seal of the exemplary embodiment of the bags forming the roll in the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,134 issued 1992 teaches a dispenser for dispensing a roll of plastic bags, each of the bags having situated therebetween a perforated tear line having a medial slot for engaging a tongue (28) emanating from the dispenser, such that the tongue engages the slot as a bag is being removed, causing said perforated tear line to tear, disconnecting the bag being dispensed from the remainder of the roll.